Pneumatic machines, for example manual polishing and lapping machines, are provided with a stiff delivery pipe for the compressed air and a stiff return pipe for the used air for driving the backing pad.
It is known that the delivery and return pipes are superimposed and substantially constitute the handgrip of the machine. If present, the driving lever is mounted on the upper pipe.
Substantially, it is a type of handgrip with a shape that is dictated by the pneumatic functional needs of the machine, with a vertical section in the shape of an “8” and is therefore certainly not ergonomic.
Said “8”-shaped section is poorly adapted to the classic non-pneumatic cylindrical casings of non-pneumatic machines that are obtained with stiff tubes for reasons of space, assembly and accessibility.
Solutions are known that involve attaching small flat plastic inserts to the sides of the “8” such as to cover at least the space between the two overlapping pipes. However, the efficacy of the handgrip is not increased and entails a further processing step.